For Vulpix or Us
by Yohko2
Summary: BREEDERSHIPPING!!! Brock and Suzie!


I definitely support Breedershipping IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ! Also PLEASE don't bother me about my format or grammar. I know it sucks oh well. Anyway I just wrote this really fast but it takes place in the Zane eps. Lol, which I never saw… so yeah oh well. R n R ^_^;  
  
Suzie stood her blue hair waving softly in the hot island wind, Brock in front of her held out Vulpix. "Here Suzie I think you should take Vulpix back now." Suzie looked at them both for a moment, "Brock thank you so much for taking care of my Vulpix I couldn't have done better myself." She took the fox type pokemon in her arms and looked at Brock whose stern face only hid his broken core. Suddenly before either could speak the little fire pokemon jumped from its trainer back to Brock, hiding behind its legs. "Oh my it appears as though Vulpix would prefer to stay with you. You must have taken very good care of it Brock." "Vulpix…" Broke trailed off under his breath glancing at the pokemon as a smiling Suzie continued. "Brock I want you to keep Vulpix, take care of it as if it were a child." ~ If only you knew that I would do that with anything you gave me, even if it were a huge glass box, over 1000 years it wouldn't shatter it wouldn't brake MY LOVE WOULD KEEP IT SAFE! ~ By the end she was beginning to choke she tried to keep her calm demeanor but her eyes swelled with tears. "No Suzie it's your Pokemon you caught it and raised it." Vulpix suddenly grabbed Brock's pant legs and started pulling him toward Suzie. "Vulllll Pix!" It said as it slowly pushed its head against Suzie's ankles pushing her closer to Brock who blushed like the madman he is.  
  
"It seems as though Vulpix wants both. I should have known that this would happen, I'm sorry Brock." "Suzie I saw Zane leaving the hotel an hour ago…." Suzie's mouth opened slightly as she looked him sideways, "Oh well Zane is continuing his journey and I am going home to Celadon." "You are?" He looked up at her wide eyed Lol is that possible for him? "Yes…. that's right." "Suzie, I want to come with you, I want to be a breeder too, let me be your partner, let me come to Celadon with you." Suzie stepped back her eyes wide and shimmering in the hot sun light. "Brock…listen you don't have to do this for Vulpix." "It's not for Vulpix!" Brock shouted making her step back slightly. "Suzie, About Zane, are you and him…" Suzie lifted her hand beneath her chin to think for a moment, "Brock wh-" She was cut off, "Are the two of you…. together?" Brock's heart rung with hope as he stepped closer to her. "What? Me and Zane never! He and I have been best friends our whole lives yes but I would never…. Care about him romantically, he is like my brother." He looked at her smiling half way, "Suzie listen, a lot of people especially Misty have always thought of me as the squinty eyed pervert but… sometimes it's different. You make me feel different. When I say I want to come with you it's not because of Vulpix it's because I love you." Suzie whispered his name stepping back, "Suzie, you make me feel different I would give anything for just a kind word from you, If I was with you I would never even glance at a joy or jenny that's how much you mean to me. You make me not care about the rest of them, from the moment I first read about you, to the first time I talked to you…. even to when you gave me Vulpix I knew I loved you. Then I saw you with Zane, I… I felt everything inside me tear apart."  
  
"Oh Brock, I remember when I was first off on my journey alone, I thought about you and Vulpix a lot. Or I would think of Vulpix and that would lead to thinking of you, and vise versa I kept trying to stop thinking about you, but I couldn't. I'd always think maybe he's thinking of me too. When Zane came he tried to convince me that you were just using me for whatever reason either Vulpix or secret breeding tips, then he started calling you a stalker because you already knew so much about me, then he went on to call you just a stupid pervert. But…." Brock looked at her with swelling eyes, "Romance was just another thing we never agreed on." He smiled widely looking at her Vulpix stepped out of the way slightly. " You see I raised Vulpix like a child I was her mother, and then all of a sudden you were the father and I really felt like that, like we were a separated family. You see even Zane was never good with Vulpix, that's when I knew there was something about you. I had never really been fawned over like you did to me it made me feel so…. nervous. I had to do my best not to start blushing like a child! When I saw you and Vulpix together it just, was the ringer I knew there was something special about you. Oh look at me I've really lost myself this time I thought I was suppose to be the calm and mature one." Brock smiled taking her hand gently, "Love changes people it cane make the most outgoing and honest people quiet and afraid, it can make the shyest people strong, enforced with the power of love, and it can make a squinty eyed pervert…" "Loyal, and it can make the most mature and calm people…" "Giggling like little school girls." They looked at each other for a moment until Suzie's face fell.  
  
"I don't want you to leave Ash and Misty just for me." "Don't worry we are best friends, family even if I leave I know we will meet again, Misty's Gym is just up in Cerulean, and besides last time I left we met again. Last time I was hurt, Ivy used me she didn't care about me, but you I know it's different. Suzie I am asking you not to take me as you pupil but as your partner in love and as a breeder, forever. Please, I don't want to be with anyone else." "Brock it's hard for me to believe that someone as young as you could really be in love but all of the things you said, all of it I really believe in it. And I believe in my own feelings…Aishiteru Zhuuto I love you always" He blushed furiously as he nodded, "Aishiteru Zhuuto. And I'm not that much younger then you" They leaned in to a soft kiss, Brock leaned up and held her face softly, she wrapped her arms around him. As they parted Brock was pulled away. "BROCK! Are you bothering Suzie again?" "Ouch not the ear no stop you don't understand!" Suzie giggled her hand over her mouth as she looked up to see them already have way down the street. "HEY WAIT UP!" "SUZIE HELP!" "VULPIX!" A flamethrower was thrown, silence fell until Misty's voice shattered it "AHHHHH!!"  
  
~*~OWARI! ~*~ 


End file.
